


I'll Be Good

by otpcutie



Series: The Choice We've Made [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time Topping, M/M, Rimming, Sub Peter, Top Peter, peter is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter asks his Daddy if he can top for the first time.This story followsThe Check-Upbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with this series, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/183314867287/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-plan-ao3)⭐️ for this series, posted to my tumblr.

Tony wasn’t expecting the admission. Hell, he was eating pizza when it happened and almost choked on a mouthful. Peter had just blurted out, “I want to try topping.”

“You- _ what now?_” Tony managed, trying to stop himself from choking as he swallowed the piece of pizza. 

Peter’s face flushed, he was never one for good timing but he didn’t falter. “I want to try topping, you know... in bed? The one who-”

“-I know what topping means, kitten.” Tony huffed an amused laugh.

Peter’s blush deepened, of course Tony knew. “Sorry, let’s just pretend I didn’t say that,” he rushed out, embarrassed. Of course Tony wouldn’t want him to do that, _ Tony _was the Daddy.

“Sweetheart,” Tony spoke softly, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We don’t need to do that, I’m your partner- your _ Daddy_\- of course I want to know these things,” he smiled.

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief and shrugged, “We don’t have to, I just... wanted to tell you.” He bit his lip glancing at Tony unsurely.

“I’m glad you told me.” Tony gave his hand a kiss. 

“How did you imagine it happening? Would you want to try to be the dom in that scenario?” He asked curiously. As a brat his boy liked to push buttons in order to be reminded his Daddy was in control and to be put in his place. He couldn’t imagine Peter wanting to be the dom.

Peter looked at him like he had two heads and Tony laughed, he’d been right then. Peter laughed softly, “God, no. I like when Daddy’s in charge.” 

At Tony’s smirk he rolled his eyes, Peter knew he’d bring it up when he was being a brat. “I’m gonna remember you said that baby boy,” he teased, confirming.

“I imagined you telling me what to do, how to do it.” Peter murmured, suddenly shy. 

Tony gave a sly smirk, “So you’d want Daddy to help you, hm? Help my kitten fuck me like a good boy?”

Peter blushed and squirmed, “Uh, yeah…”

“I wonder how long you’d last, Daddy tight around you milking your pretty cock for all you’ve got,” As he spoke Tony ran his hand up Peter’s thigh teasingly.

A whine left Peter’s lips, his bed shorts doing nothing to hide how hard he was. Tony slid his palm higher, grabbing his creamy thigh and drawing out a moan from Peter.

Tony chuckled darkly, “Not long probably but Daddy wouldn’t mind. Getting to see my pretty boy all overwhelmed because it feels so good, you wouldn’t be able to stop from filling me up.”

“You- you’d let me…” Peter’s eyes widened, his blush growing. 

“Let you cum inside me?” Tony grinned deviously, kissing and nipping along Peter’s jaw. “If you ask Daddy nicely when you need to cum then yes I will.” His bratty boy wasn’t so forthcoming with such requests but he had a feeling he’d be a _ lot _more obedient in that situation.

Peter shifted his hips and whined attempting to move Tony’s hand where he wanted it. Instead Tony moved in under Peter’s shirt, running his thumb over a nipple and toying with it.

“_Daddy_.” He moaned, whimpering when Tony took his hand away completely.

Tony pulled Peter onto his lap and a hand went through his hair. “I’ll make it up to you later sweetheart, for now I think we should talk about this more, right?”

Peter nodded, as much as he wanted Tony touching him like that again it was exciting talking about this new possibility. Hot as hell, too.

He pressed into the touch, Tony playing with his hair was always grounding. “Have you bottomed before?” Peter asked curiously.

“When I was younger, not for a long time.” Tony had enjoyed bottoming in the past but it wasn’t a _ need, _he was entirely satisfied with his and Peter’s sex life. 

“Do you miss it?” Peter asked quietly, biting his lip. 

He’d never asked Tony if he wanted to switch positions, he felt guilty. What if Tony had been missing bottoming the whole time? Did he feel unfulfilled with their sex life? He’d feel especially bad given Tony was so good to him, always so generous. 

Tony seemed to catch Peter’s worried expression and cupped his face gently, he knew him well enough to know exactly what was going through his boyfriend's mind. 

“No baby boy, how could I when our sex life is perfect? I have an insatiable, gorgeous boyfriend who looks _ delicious _when he’s being fucked and feels even better.” He reassured honestly and grinned, he was a lucky man.

At hearing Tony sound so smug about it, about _ him, _Peter’s stomach flipped happily. “But you still wanna try it?”

“I’d try pretty much anything with you sweetheart and it sounds hot,” Tony said simply and shrugged with a wink. 

Peter shifted on Tony’s lap, straddling him. “Does it Daddy?” He batted his eyelashes coyly.

Tony hummed, grabbing Peter’s thighs and making him gasp. “Sure does, baby boy.”

Peter moved his ass against him slowly, eager to feel his Daddy’s hard under him but playing it off as getting comfortable. Tony, of course, knew his boyfriend better than that.

“Bet you’d make me feel so good Daddy, telling me how to get you ready for my cock and-” he let out a pleased moan with a cheeky grin, he could feel Tony fattening up underneath his ass. “-I’d feel _so good _inside you Daddy.”

Tony’s reply was cut off when Peter abruptly moved from Tony’s lap back to his spot on the couch. He looked to Peter and contemplated a spanking, the mischievous glint in his eyes was all too familiar.

“What, Daddy? I’m hungry,” Peter said in way of explanation, as he picked up his neglected piece of pizza and took a bite. 

“Brat.” Tony said fondly.

He shook his head, spreading his legs to clearly show the outline of his erection for Peter to see. As he did, he saw a flicker of regret cross Peter’s expression before he looked back to the screen.

Sure, Tony could spank him for being a little shit but he had a much better idea in mind. He’d make sure his boy was an obedient, needy, whining _ mess _ when it came to getting to top his Daddy. All brattiness fading away, _ oh _he’d get his pay back.

~~~

The next day Peter hadn’t brought up their discussion but it was so clearly on his mind. It was cute really, he was obviously feeling too shy to ask when they could do it. Tony knew his boy was probably worried he would rush him.

He took pity on Peter and took the lead, he was the Daddy after all. Peter was putting away some dishes, the teacher taking a moment to appreciate just how much he loved having Peter in his apartment and wanted to make it permanent- that was for another day though.

For now Tony moved behind Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist, “I thought Daddy said to just leave them.”

“You never let me do them.” Peter murmured back in explanation with a smile, grip tightening on a plate momentarily as Tony pressed his chest against him fully.

“You’re my guest, that’s just how it is, I don’t make the rules.” Tony informed him, lip twitching into a smile because they both knew it was a lie in many ways.

Peter rolled his eyes, he was here so often he wasn’t sure he counted as a ‘guest’ and Tony _ loved _making the rules. Tony didn’t need to see his face to know he had.

Tony smirked and nipped at Peter’s jaw as he continued to dry the dishes anyway. “Look at those hands, hm. Never thought fingers could be so _ pretty_. I wonder what else they can do-”

Peter blushed looking at his fingers as he dried a glass, he didn’t see them how Tony seemed to. His mind flicking through memories of his fingers tangled in the sheets, around his Daddy’s dick- he almost dropped the glass as he realised the insinuation.

“-and what _ else _they look pretty doing,” Tony continued, catching the glass and holding it for Peter to take back. 

“_Daddy_.” Peter whined, having seemingly forgotten about the dishes as he put the half wet glass aside. 

Tony snickered, there was no brattiness to be heard and they hadn’t even started yet. Peter twisted to look at him, the tent in his pyjama bottoms obvious and he already looked so _ gone. _

“Bedroom, _ now_.” Tony said in his Daddy voice, eyes shining with delight at Peter’s response.

Peter’s eyes widened and he scurried off. When Tony found Peter in his bedroom he was naked, his pretty length flushed pink and leaking in anticipation. He was sat on the edge of the bed as if he wasn’t sure what position to be in, a bottle of lube beside him.

Tony’s lip twitched in amusement, “Someone’s excited.”

Peter gave a cheeky smile, licking his lips as Tony undressed. “Yeah, they are.” He said seeing his Daddy’s cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Tony chuckled walking over to the bed, now naked. It twitched at the look Peter was giving, he wanted to use his mouth but that could wait for another time. He pushed Peter down against the bed and kissed him hungrily, he really was as excited as Peter.

Peter moaned into his mouth, pulling back with flushed cheeks.

“When you thought about this what position was I in?” Tony asked curiously, rocking against Peter while he expected him to answer.

“I...fuck.” Peter breathed out, their dicks grinding together amazingly. “On your stomach,” he admitted softly. “But I want to see you too.” He frowned at the conundrum. 

Tony laughed softly causing Peter to shove his shoulder. “Alright, well, we can always change it up or I can be on my back next time.”

Tony felt Peter’s reaction at the mention of a _ next time _ before nodding swiftly. With a sly grin Tony moved up the bed, grabbing a pillow to slide under his hips.

Peter watched in awe, he’d wondered how Tony would be in this situation. If he’d be a little embarrassed like Peter had their first times together, at being so exposed. 

Seeing Tony it was clear he wasn’t, if anything he looked smug as Peter took in the sight of his Daddy _ presenting _himself. He still radiated confidence that had Peter holding in a whine, it was still clear who was in charge. 

“Look at you baby, is that for Daddy?” Tony crooned looking at Peter’s erection, as Peter moved closer he shook his ass teasingly and this time he did whine. “That pretty cock of yours is gonna fill Daddy up so good.”

Peter’s dick bobbed but otherwise he stayed still, he looked unsure, like he was worried he’d do the wrong thing and let his Daddy down. He wanted it so badly though, Tony’s perfect ass right there for _ him. _

Tony reached a hand out, his other arm under his chest and supporting his weight. “C’mere baby, that’s it. Daddy will help you.”

One of Peter’s hands was placed on Tony’s ass, guiding him to dig in his fingers. He moaned softly and Tony made an approving sound as his arm moved back under him. 

Peter now having gained some confidence moved his other hand to the opposite cheek, he grabbed handfuls and kneaded the flesh. “That’s a good boy. Can’t wait can you sweetheart? To rut into Daddy, to feel how tight he is?”

At Peter’s high pitched whine Tony chuckled, pressing back into his hands. “Hm, but you gotta get me relaxed first, think about how Daddy does with you. Can you do that, baby?”

Peter nodded, “Yes Daddy- wanna make you feel good too.” 

He spread Tony’s cheeks further apart, like unwrapping a present. He wouldn’t tell his Daddy this but his hole looked pretty too- sexy, even. 

Tony gasped softly as his boy ran his finger over his hole, it fluttering at the attention. He was intending to direct Peter with how to use his fingers first. However, what he was not expecting was to feel his warm breath and then what was unmistakably a tongue. 

“Fuck,” Tony fisted the sheets as Peter licked out his hole slowly before lapping at it.

Tony managed to lift his head and peer back, Peter grinning cheekily before leaving open mouthed kisses that had him leaking. Brat.

Peter had clearly forgotten for a moment who was in charge, Tony was happy to remind him. He reached back again, this time grabbing a handful of Peter’s hair and grinding against his mouth. 

His boy went lax against him, moaning as Tony used his mouth for his pleasure. “Fuck Pete, if I knew that dirty mouth of yours was for more then sucking Daddy’s cock.” 

Peter swirled his tongue, wanting to prove himself as he coaxed it past the tight ring and could feel Tony clench around him. He was aching, desperate to be inside his Daddy.

“That’s it, fuck Daddy with your tongue,” Tony groaned, no longer grinding against his mouth but still keeping hold of his hair. 

Peter did as he was told, Tony directed him even without words, tightening his grip of Peter’s hair when he wasn’t doing well enough. 

He pushed back against Peter’s tongue using it. “My dirty boy, letting Daddy use you like this? You love it don’t you, kitten?”

At Peter’s whine Tony chuckled lowly, loosening his grip wanting to hear from his boy. “Daddy asked you a question.”

“_Yes, Daddy._” He breathed out, dripping onto the bedding. “Please,” he whimpered.

“I know baby, you’ve been so good for Daddy. Almost there.” He soothed turning his head to look at Peter and nodded to the lube. 

“Make sure you use plenty of lube, start with one finger- Daddy hasn’t had anything inside him in a long time and I need to get used of the feeling again.” As Tony got comfortable Peter’s heart raced, he didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy or hurt him. 

His Daddy sensed the unease and cooed, “You’re being such a good boy. Just go slow, you’ve got this.” He held back a comment about how he was right, still no brattiness in sight. 

“I will, wanna make Daddy proud.” Peter smiled as he coated two fingers, rubbing lube over his Daddy’s rim too.

While Peter fingered his Daddy Tony directed him, _ faster, slower, crook your fingers, that’s it. _He praised him too and rocked back onto Peter’s fingers, moaning low and making Peter have to bite his lip to keep in noises.

Tony felt so hot and tight around his fingers, like they were sucking him in. His Daddy wasn’t shy about critique, but in a way that made it clear what Peter’s place was and not making him feel like he wasn’t doing a good job- Tony made sure he knew he was impressed. 

“Fuck, Pete, knew those pretty fingers of yours would feel amazing.” He groaned as he fucked himself on them, marvelling at how Peter had worked out exactly where to position them so they kept rubbing his prostate.

“C’mon baby, Daddy wants to see your gorgeous face when you fuck me.” He said, moving onto his back and off Peter’s fingers. 

Peter’s eyes widened seeing his Daddy laid out under him. He was hard and leaking, face flushed and hair a mess but still with that cocky smirk. 

“What, changed your mind?” Tony teased as he pulled his legs up a little, hole exposed proudly. 

Peter quickly shook his head, “No!” He cringed at how loud it came out and tried again, “No Daddy, please- wanna be inside you, felt so good with my fingers.” 

Tony’s lip twitched but he held in a laugh. “Good because Daddy wants your cock baby boy, I want you to cum inside me.”

Peter’s eyes slipped shut with a moan and he wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing to starve off cumming already. He let go once he regained composure, the way Tony was looking at him so damn _ smug _he wanted to be a brat but his erection disagreed. Being inside his Daddy mattered most now, bratting could wait until later. 

“I’m not gonna last very long..” he said, cheeks tinting pink from embarrassment at the admission. Still, he had the sense to lather lube on his length and shuffle closer.

“I don’t expect _ or _ need you to sweetheart. You just let Daddy make you feel good, just be a good boy hm?” Tony asked, pulling him down for a quick but hungry kiss.

Peter moaned into his mouth, whimpering as Tony bit and sucked on his bottom lip. He released in with a pop and wrapped his legs around him. 

“I’ll be good, please _ please._” Peter whined, brushing the tip over his Daddy’s entrance desperately wanting his permission.

“Nice and slow,” Tony nodded, his dick twitching as Peter looked at him with such awe and adoration. He wasn’t even inside him yet but it was the fact Tony trusted him this much.

Peter bit his lip, he did as Tony said and pushed inside slowly. He moaned loudly, fighting the urge to push inside entirely but there was no way he’d risk hurting his Daddy. 

Tony wrapped a hand around himself, stroking made it easier to adjust to the intrusion. It burned but he always used to enjoy that, it was grounding and the good kind of pain. He groaned as Peter bottomed out, his boy letting out needy little whines and moans. 

“Feels so good baby boy- fuck- like your cock was _ made for me._” He pulled Peter closer and revelled in the way his boy dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“_Daddyyyy_,” he breathed out, feeling overwhelmed at how it felt being inside him. So warm and tight, he could feel Tony clench, making him gasp. 

Tony ran his hand down Peter’s back and cooed in his ear. “Daddy’s here baby, Daddy’s got you.” 

He then crooned in his ear, “_Move_, kitten. Daddy wants your cum, rut into me like the needy boy you are.”

That did it, Peter moaned lewdly and didn’t need further instruction. He pulled out a little before rocking his hips desperately, all he could think was _ more. _

Tony groaned encouragingly and pulled Peter’s hair causing the boy to shudder. “You can do better than that, my desperate little thing. You can’t think when Daddy feels so good can you? All you can focus on is that pretty dick of yours?” 

Peter just whined in response and Tony smirked, giving his hair another tug. His boy took the encouragement, starting to desperately thrust inside Tony. 

“_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” _ He rutted into Tony like a puppy, chasing his orgasm and letting out the most _ delicious _noises.

Tony watched him with hooded eyes, moaning and stroking himself. He loved seeing Peter so gone and doing just as he was told to. “Ahh- wanna cum, _ please_-”

“_Cum. _Give it to me.” Tony ordered, crooning seeing how close Peter was.

“D-Daddy!” Peter cried out, slamming inside him as he came on command. He all but melted against Tony afterwards, spilling inside him and panting. 

Tony groaned, “Fuck. That’s my good boy.” He cradled him in his arms as Peter caught his breath, looking utterly fucked out and dishevelled.

Peter giggled breathlessly, a little whine slipping out as he felt too sensitive and pulled out slowly. 

“Did Daddy say you could do that?” Tony asked, fingers running through Peter’s hair.

“Oops.” Peter mused, cheeks flushed. 

Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Daddy can feel your cum leaking out of me.” 

Peter realised he was still hard, “Want me to..” he trailed off, cheeky but a tired smile on his face.

Tony shook his head and smirked. “You’re tired baby boy, how about Daddy does all the work and makes that face of yours even prettier?”

Peter took a second to catch on before grinning mischievously and moving between his Daddy’s legs. He knew exactly what Tony meant. 

“Shit, yeah. Don’t move, you look so fucking pretty- only fair Daddy gets his cum on you too.” He said, moaning as he jerked himself off hard and fast. 

Peter opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and shutting his eyes. The sight spurred Tony on, he was already so close but Peter saying, “_Please, Daddy._” Did him in.

“_Mine._” Tony growled as ropes of Tony’s cum landed in Peter’s mouth, across his lips and face. 

Tony pulled him up his body and into a heated kiss. As the kiss slowed down they tangled together and shared soft words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
(feel free to come by and say hey!)  



End file.
